ICT
by Armalita Nanda R
Summary: Toushiro, pemuda berusia 17 tahun, baru pulang dari Amerika. Pertemuannya dengan seseorang di bandara telah mengubah hidupnya. RnR? Fic collab dengan de'Fuji Hitsugaya Megumi-is-Dee . CH 4 apdet!
1. Lesson 1: Who is He?

ICT (Ichigo Cinta Toushiro)

By : Armalita Nanda R. & de'Fuji Hitsugaya

Ro : My second collab fic, kali ini dengan de'Fuji Hitsugaya~!! Wahaha, senengnya (geje)

Lesson 1 : Who is He?

_Tokyo, 17.00 p.m _

Seorang pemuda berambut putih nampak duduk lemas dikursi penumpang. Ia menatap ke luar jendela pesawat. Pemuda itu bernama Toushiro Hitsugaya. Sekarang ia bersiap-siap untuk turun dari pesawat. Ia telah menyelesaikan masa SMA di Amerika dan berniat kuliah di Jepang.

"Tinggal 30 menit lagi sampai di bandara. Nanti aku masuk universitas mana ya?" ujar Toushiro pelan. Ia menghela napas.

---

"Ya ampun! Aku lupa disuruh jemput si Rukia dibandara!! Waduh!! Bego!" teriak seorang cowok berambut nyentrik, orange, sambil berlari ke parkiran universitasnya. Tanpa menunggu lama, langsung keluar dengan mobilnya.

"Bisa-bisa si Rukia gak jadi minjemin gue kaset Mozart itu lagi!" protesnya.

---

Toushiro turun dari pesawat dari AS menuju Tokyo, Jepang. Dia berjalan dengan gontai. _"Mana tu si Momo? Katanya mau jemput. dasar!" _batinnya.

Dengan malas, akhirnya dia beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan mulai mencari kakaknya tersebut. Saat ia berjalan, nampak serang cowok nyentrik berjalan dari arah berlawanan, setengah berlari. _"Kenapa lagi tu cowok?" _Toushiro baru sadar bahwa cowok itu berlari ke arahnya tanpa melihat jalan.

"AWAS!! " teriak Ichigo. Toushiro tersentak. Alhasil, mereka bertabrakan.

"Kalau jalan, lihat-lihat dong!" seru Toushiro pada Ichigo tanpa melihat wajahnya.

"Hm, sakit ya? Gomen ne. aku lagi terburu-buru," jelas Ichigo sambil membantu Toushiro. Toushiro mendongak.

"_Ya ampun, ni cowok ganteng abis!" _batinnya saat melihat muka Ichigo yang mengulurkan tangan padanya. Segera, ia gapai tangan itu dan berdiri.

"Kamu nggak apa?" tanya Ichigo. Toushiro mengangguk. Mukanya merah.

"Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu ya," ujar Ichigo sambil berlalu.

"Tunggu…aku," Toushiro hendak memanggilnya tapi Ichigo sudah jauh. _"Aku belum tahu namamu," _batinnya

Toushiro melihat lambang sekolah dijaket Ichigo. Tertulis, "KARAKURA UNIVERSITY". Toushiro mengingat-ingatnya. Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Shirou, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau berantakan," ucap Momo, kakak Toushiro.

"Ah, nggak. Tadi ada yang nggak sengaja nabrak," ujar Toushiro.

---

"Kemana si Ichigo??" Rukia sudah nggak sabar lagi nunggu temannya yang satu itu. Dari kejauhan, dia melihat sosok yang dicarinya.

"Gomen ya, tadi gue..AW!!" Ichigo belum selesai bicara, sebuah pukulan keras dari Rukia mendarat dikepalanya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN??" protes Ichigo.

"Kelamaan tahu!!" gumam Rukia, "Ayo, anterin aku pulang!"

"Huh, iya deh. Tapi, nanti pinjam kaset Mozartnya ya?" ujar ichigo. Rukia mengangguk.

---

Toushiro merebahkan diri dikasurnya. Batapa kangennya dia dengan rumahnya. Ia memikirkan kuliahnya. "Karakura…" ujarnya.

Dengan sigap, dia menyalakan laptop dan browsing. Mencari data tentang Karakura University. "Ini dia!" ujarnya ketika melihat daftar siswa Karakura University.

"Ichigo Kurosaki? Nama yang cocok," gumamnya pelan.

"Gawat! Dia sekolah di universitas khusus musik, jurusan piano! Aku kan nggak bisa main piano?" Toushiro panik. Ia berpikir sejenak.

"Aha! Aku dapat cara!!"

---

Ichigo tengah berlatih piano dirumahnya. Yuzu, adik Ichigo, menyimak dengan serius permainan kakaknya itu. Besok, dia akan dites oleh gurunya. Ia memilih lagu gubahan Mozart.

"Hm, bagus nggak?" tanya Ichigo pada Yuzu.

"Bagus banget!! Kakak hebat!" puji Yuzu. Ichigo tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut adiknya itu.

"Berkat kaset dari Rukia nih! Sip, ujian besok aku pasti bisa!"

---

_Tokyo, 08.00 a.m_

"Karakura?" Momo kaget dengan pilihan adiknya. Maklum, Toushiro tak bisa memainkan alat musik apapun. Apalagi, yang dipilihnya piano.

"Ya kak. Ayolah, aku ingin masuk sana!!" desak Toushiro.

"Tapi, tesnya?" tanya Momo.

"Itu soal kecil!"

---

Karakura Univesity

08.30 a.m

Toushiro melangkah masuk ke dalam Universitas terkenal itu. Tahu kan si Toushiro? Ganteng, keren, so pasti cewek-cewek pada histeris! Contohnya, Rukia Kuchiki, dia ribut dan langsung ngegosip bareng Rangiku Matsumoto.

Toushiro memasuki ruangan kepala sekolah, Yamamoto Genryuusai. Kepala sekolah mengutus seorang pengetes untuk menilai Toushiro diruangan lain.

"_Pengetesnya cewek! Lucky!" _batin Toushiro.

"Ayo, coba mainkan ini," ujar pengetes yang bernama Miku menyerahkan lembar partitur.

"Ano, saya tidak bisa" ujar Toushiro, acting mode : ON!

"Hah? Kamu nggak bisa main piano??" tanya Miku. Toushiro mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak lulus," ujar Miku. Aduh, gawat!

"Hei,tolonglah saya. Saya bingung harus kuliah dimana dan saya ingin belajar disini. Kumohon," mohon Toushiro dengan puppy eyes dan super imut!! Si Miko sampai hampir nggak nahan!

"Err, akan ku bantu..Ayo, ke ruang Kepala Sekolah," ujar pengetes.

Dan..Toushiro dinyatakan LULUS!

---

TBC

---

Minna sama, review please (nunduk-nunduk)


	2. Lesson 2: Second Meets

ICT (Ichigo Cinta Toushiro)

By : Armalita Nanda R. & de'Fuji Hitsugaya

* * *

Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo

* * *

Lesson 2 : Second Meets

.

Karakura University, Monday Morning…

Sesosok cowok bertubuh pendek nan sangat imut, Toushiro Hitsugaya, memasuki kelasnya dengan malas. Kelasnya masih sepi. Dia duduk di bangkunya dengan santai.

"Huufft… udah seminggu di sini kok si 'cowok jeruk' itu belum ketemu juga, ya?" kata Toushiro pada dirinya sendiri. Bingung mencari keberadaan cowok yang di temuinya di bandara itu.

"Tok tok tok ." Seseorang mengetuk pintu kelasnya itu dengan terburu-buru.

"Ya?" tanya Toushiro seraya membuka pintu.

"Hey kau Toushiro Hitsugaya, kan?" tanya seseorang dari bagian Kontra bass, yang dikenalnya dengan nama Haru.

"Eh? I..iya, ada apa?" tanya Toushiro.

"Begini, pemain piano solo dalam konser kami mengalami kecelakaan dan tangannya di gips, ia tak mungkin sembuh dalam sebulan, kan? Karena itu kami meminta bantuanmu untuk berpartisipasi dalam konser kami. Ketua kami tidak mau membatalkan konser ini, karena itu ku mohon bergabunglah," kata Haru seraya menunduk.

"EH? Kenapa aku? Apakah tak ada murid lain yang mau?" tanya Toushiro, kaget, tiba-tiba di tunjuk.

"Karena murid-murid bagian piano lainnya sudah masuk grup yang lainnya! Kumohon, terimalah!" mohon Haru

"Aaah ba-baiklah," kata Toushiro, tak yakin.

"Benarkah?!" kata Haru, tak percaya.

"Iya…"

"Baiklah! Terima kasih! Nanti setelah jam makan siang kita latihan di Aula no. 2! Jaa!" kata Haru, lalu berlari kesenangan.

"Eh, ta-tapi…" kata Toushiro, belum sempat ia bicara, namun Haru sudah hilang dari pandangan.

"Uwaahh! Bagaimana ini? Kenapa aku sebodoh ini? Kau tak bisa bermain Piano, Toushiro…" kata Toushiro, frustasi.  
---

Setelah jam makan siang…

"Uwaahh!!! Bagaimana ini?" kata Toushiro, belum memakan Bento-nya karena sama sekali tidak selera. Namun tetap saja ia menuju Aula no. 2.

---

Di Aula itu, Nampak Haru dan beberapa orang lainnya tengah menanti Toushiro. Begitu Toushiro datang, Haru langsung memperkenalkannya kepada anggota lainnya

"Wah ini dia pemain piano solo kita," kata Haru.

"E…eh hai…" kata Toushiro, gugup.

"Ayo latihan, aku ingin tahu bagaimana permainanmu," kata Haru, ceria.

_"Astaga… ini dia!"_ batin Toushiro, ngeri.

"Tapi kan ketua belum datang?" tanya seorang gadis, namanya Nanao, ia bagian biola.

"Taka pa, kan cuma mau tahu permainannya saja…" kata Haru.

"Oh ya ampun," batin Toushiro, benar-benar gugup+ takut.

"Ayo mulai permainanmu, Toushiro," kata Haru.

"I…iya," kata Toushiro, berjalan menuju piano. "Aduh main lagu apa ini?" gumamnya, bingung. Akhirnya ia menekan tuts-tuts nada tinggi dengan sembarangan.

"Fortissimo!" kata seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan itu.

"Eh?" kaget Toushiro seraya menghentikan permainannya.

"Fortissimo, coba ulangi sekali lagi," kata orang itu. Mata Toushiro membulat sempurna ketika benar-benar melihat orang yang menyuruhnya mengulangi permainannya. Rambut nyentrik orange, jangkung, berotot, dengan mulut sedikit manyun.

"Dia kan…!" batin Toushiro, senang. Ia mengulangi permainannya.

"Salah! Yang di bagian itu 'la si sol si sol' bukan 'la si sol si do'." kata Ichigo.

"E-eh?" tanya Toushiro.

"Pendengaran Ketua sangat tajam, jadi hati-hati…" kata Haru.

"Apa? Dia ketuanya?!" batin Toushiro, shock. " Eh Haru, ketua itu di posisi apa?" tanya Toushiro.

"Ketua? Konduktor, tentu saja," kata Haru.

_"Apa? Dia Konduktornya? Berarti ia sangat pintar dalam alat musik! Tentu saja tidak mungkin Cuma satu alat musik yang di kuasainya?! Oh bagaimana ini,"_ batin Toushiro, lemas, dan pandangannya menjadi gelap.  
---

"Hmmph…" Toushiro membuka matanya. Ia sudah berada di ruang UKS dengan sesosok pemuda berambut nyentrik.

"Makanya kalau waktunya makan siang, makan siang!" kata suara Ichigo, yang ada di sebelah kasurnya.

"Eh? Ma-maaf…" kata Toushiro, seraya duduk.

"Kau Toushiro Hitsugaya, ya? Kenalkan, aku Ichigo Kurosaki, sebagai Konduktor." Kata Ichigo.

"Eh, i-iya, mohon Bantuannya…" kata Toushiro, blushing.

"Makanlah, kau tak bertenaga nanti…" kata Ichigo, memberikan bekal makanan Toushiro.

"I-iya," kata Toushiro, menerima bekal makanannya. "Umm, ano…"kata Toushiro, mengulur perkataannya.

"Apa?" tanya Ichigo, malas-malasan.

"A..ano, -se…sebenarnya… a..aku tak bi..bisa bermain Piano," gumam Toushiro, lirih.

"HAH?" tanya Ichigo, langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

---

Dee : maaf lama apdetnya~ ini bagian saya yang buat~ ToT


	3. Lesson 3: Work Hard! A Little Bit Crazy!

ICT (Ichigo Cinta Toushiro)

By : Armalita Nanda R. & Megumi-is-Dee

Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo

Lesson 3 : Work Hard! A Little Bit Crazy!

-xXx-

_Karakura University, 7.00 a.m_

Setelah pengakuan Toushiro pada Ichigo bahwa dia ternyata nggak bisa bermain piano, Ichigo memutuskan akan mengajari Toushiro by himself! Nah, maka dari itu, mereka sudah berada

di kampus pagi-pagi. Untuk pemanasan,mungkin.

Mula-mula, Ichigo memberi contoh pada Toushiro. Dia memainkan sebuah lagu yang tidak diketahui judulnya oleh Toushiro. Ya iyalah! Emang si Toushiro nggak tahu apa-apa soal musik!

Setelah bermain, Ichigo menyuruh Toushiro untuk duduk di samping kanannya. Toushiro dengan malu-malu tapi sebenernya dalam hati mau banget menuruti perintah Ichigo.

"Nah, sekarang aku mau nanya. Kamu bisa baca not balok?" tanya Ichigo mengawali. Toushiro menggeleng.

-Siiiing-

"Hahaha…" Ichigo ketawa garing dan mulai menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali nggak gatal.

"Kalau begitu, aku harus mengajarimu dari awal ya," kata Ichigo sambil nyengir gaje. Toushiro ketawa garing.

Alhasil, Ichigo harus menjelaskan pada Toushiro dari awal – benar-benar awal! Dan ini akan memakan waktu agak lama, jadi sebaiknya kita skip aja!

-xXx-

_Sekitar 2 jam kemudian…._

Bel masuk berbunyi. Toushiro dan Ichigo dengan sangat terpaksa harus mengakhiri latihan mereka. Toushiro sebenarnya enggan mauk ke kelas. Soalnya, dia nggak kelihatan keren!

Kenapa? Yang jelas, do'i nggak tahu apa-apa soal musik! Tapi, entah mengapa, berkat kecerdasan otaknya, dia bisa menghapal teori dalam waktu 1 jam!

Ichigo menghela napas, kemudian berkata, "Hm, nanti saat istirahat makan siang, kita latihan lagi. Oke?"

Toushiro mengangguk. Sedikit blushing.

"_Asik! Belajar sama Ichigo~ Lalalala~" _ Toushiro bersenandung riang sambil berjalan menuju ke kelasnya.

-xXx-

Toushiro mengikuti pelajarannya dengan semangat '45, karena dia pengen pelajaran cepat selesai, jam istirahat makan siang. Yah, supaya dia bisa ketemu Ichigo~

Ikkaku, teman sebangku Toushiro, kaget akan perubahan Toushiro. Biasanya nih, Toushiro males banget ngikuti pelajaran. Malahan, bisa-bisa do'i bobow di tengah pelajaran~ Ikkaku jadi

sedikit-banyak ngerasa ngeri dengan perubahan drastis seorang Toushiro Hitsugaya itu.

"Ng, ano…Hitsugaya," Ikkaku mau ngomong, tapi bingung. Lho? Kok nggerogi? Jangan-jangan..

"Ya?" respon Toushiro. Jyah, datar banget!

"Ano..lu kan biasanya paling males tuh ngerjain soal sama merhatiin pelajaran. Nah, lu kok samangat gitu? Ada apaan?" tanya Ikkaku panjang lebar. Toushiro cuma nyengir setan.

"Nggak ada," jawab Toushiro. Waduh, keliatan banget bo'ongnya!

"Yang bener lu, ndek?" kata Ikkaku memastikan. Toushiro mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ndek? Apaan tuh?" tanya Toushiro dengan logat medok yang parah abis!

"Pendek, lu kira apaan?" kata Ikkaku santai. Seketika, muncul tanda marah yang berlebihan di kepala Toushiro.

Nah, kalian pasti tahu kan kelanjutannya? Karena ini adegan kekerasan dan kita masih teenagers , sebaiknya kita skip aja! *ditendang readers*

-xXx-

_Jam istirahat makan siang, 1.00 p.m_

Yang dinanti-nanti oleh semua murid, jam istirahat makan siang! Toushiro yang sudah sangat menantikan saat ini berjalan keluar dengan riang. Ikkaku? Si botak itu kena getahnya! Dia

jadi babak belur ! Waduh, udah botak babak belur pula. Ckckck.

Okay, back to the Toushiro.

Do'i lagi jalan ke ruang kesenian. Di sana ada sebuah piano. Toushiro memasuki ruangan itu. Kosong.

"_Jadi, dia belum datang ya? Hm, aku tunggu sambil mainin deh. Aku udah bisa dikit-dikit main. Not balok sudah paham!" _batin Toushiro. Gila, aku juga mau bisa baca not balok.

Saat Toushiro sedang mencoba memainkan lagu, terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Sepertinya seorang masuk ke ruangan itu. Tiba-tiba, orang itu menepuk pundak Toushiro. Toushiro

menoleh. Orang itu adalah…

Jeng-jeng~

Jeng-jeng~

Haru.. Ya, orang itu adalah Haru, pemain kontra bass. Toushiro seketika kecewa. _"Yah, kirain," _batinnya.

"Ada apa ya?" tanya Toushiro mencoba ramah. Tapi, senyuman Toushiro, yang bisa bikin cewek-cewek tepar itu, berasa horor bagi Haru.

"Ng, tidak.. Hitsugaya-san sendiri sedang apa?" tanya Haru. Toushiro keringet dingin. Bisa gaswat (gawat) kalau ketahuan dia nggak bisa main piano~

Tiba-tiba, sang strawberry-orange ganteng bernama Ichigo Kurosaki memasuki ruangan! Dengan background music Rising Sun-nya DBSK *?* yang nggak tahu muncul dari mana.

"Ng? Ketua? Apa yang ketua lakukan di sini?" tanaya Haru. Toushiro keringet dingin. Tampangnya mencurigakan. Terlintas pikiran gila di benak Haru.

"_Jangan-jangan mereka mau kencan lagi.."_

Buru-buru, Ichigo menjelaskan,"Ah, ini..ano..aku..mengajari Toushiro bermain piano! Ya, supaya permainan Toushiro tambah bagus! Hahaha!" Ichigo ketawa garing, lagi-lagi. Sambil

mengacak-acak rambut Toushiro. Toushiro juga nyengar-nyengir mencurigakan. Haru merinding.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku pergi aja kali ya? Ya sudah! Aku duluan," ujar Haru terus langsung ngacir. Dua cowok cakep tadi cuma bisa cengo melihat cowok bermata biru itu pergi.

"_Hm, dia pergi..Tapi lebih baik! Dengan begini, aku tinggal berdua saja. Fufufu," _batin Toushiro laknat.

Dan, Ichigo kembali mengajari Toushiro. Karena Toushiro sudah bisa membaca not balok, semua jadi agak lebih mudah.

-xXx-

TBC

-xXx-

A/N (Ro):

Ini bagian saya lagi~ maaf kan saya ya dee..

Saya bener-bener nggak bisa ganti chapter ini dengan bahasa baku. Soalnya, nggak ngeh! *plak* okay, minna sama, review please *puppy eyes*


	4. Lesson 4: Love Happening at Ichi's Home

ICT (Ichigo Cinta Toushiro)

By: Armalita Nanda R. & Megumi-is-Dee

Disclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo

Lesson 4: Love Happening at Ichigo's Home!?

* * *

Di musim semi yang begitu indah, tak sengaja terdengar bunyi tuts-tuts piano yang begitu merd—

"Ulangi!" komentar cowok tinggi berambut nyentrik yang sedang kalap ngurusin anak ketek rambut putih yang sedang diajarnya untuk menekan tuts piano dengan benar. "Bagian itu la mi sol fa fa mi do, bukan la mi sol mi mi do do!"

"Ba-baik," gumam anak rambut putih dengan nelangsa. 'Kirain bakalan ada saat romantis, malahan yang ada saat-saat sadis!'

Pasti mau tahu mereka kenapa kan? Jadi, setelah pengakuan aku-tak-bisa-main-piano-nya Toushiro, akhirnya sang master jeruk pun memutuskan untuk mengajari Toushiro—soalnya gak ada pemain lain—dengan giat dan sungguh-sungguh. Meskipun Toushiro sudah menemukan sang pujaan hati, tapi cintanya tetap bertepuk sebelah tangan dengan indahnya *?*.

-xXx-

Karakura University, 05.00pm

"Ahh~ cukup deh hari ini," ujar cowok-orange-strawberry-nyentrik seraya mengipas-ngipas wajahnya dengan partitur.

'Aduh, seksi banget sih dia waktu keringetan gitu~' batin Toushiro nafsu. "Eh, i-iya deh, bagaimana aku hari ini?"

"Lumayanlah, cepet nangkepnya, tapi kalo buat konser masih nol deh,"

"Eh? Gi-gitu ya…" gumam Toushiro kecewa.

"Udahlah santai aja, pasti bisa kok," ujar Ichigo bak malaikat, seraya mengelus kepala Toushiro. "Kalau kau latihan lima kali lipat lebih keras! Hahahahaha!" ujar Ichigo berubah jadi setan bertaring tiba-tiba. Toushiro yang tadi tersipu-sipu langsung pucat bin kebelet pup.

"Hmm, karena besok minggu, besok, kau ke apartemenku, aku tidak mau tau, jam 7 kau harus datang, jangan lupa bawa partitur, daging kornet kalengan dan kroket nasi yang di jual di depan Apartemen ku, awas terlambat!" ujar Ichigo, yang tanpa-sulap-tanpa-sihir langsung menghilang begitu aja. (yaeyalah! Kan keluar lewat pintu!)

"Eh, Partitur sih iya, tapi kalo kornet kalengan... udahlah, apa sih yang gak buat abang jeruk tercinte!" ujar Toushiro seraya meninju udara kosong.

-xXx-

Esoknya, 06.55…

"Assalamualaikum~ atuuukk! Oo aatuuk!" teriak Toushiro di depan pintu apartemen bernomor 111 itu. "Jaelah, mentang-mentang namanya Ichi, pilih nomornya satu semua,"

"Yaterus? Masalah buat loooh?!" ujar kepala jeruk ileran yang baru saja bangun seraya membuka pintu.

"E-eh, ketua, e-enggak kok, hehe," ujar Toushiro seraya mengacak-acak kepala Ichigo. 'Sumpah, ketua cute banget baru bangun tidur~'

"Heh, apaan nih?" ujar Ichigo merengut. "Duduk dulu sana, aku mau mandi dulu," ujar Ichigo seraya menutup pintu apartemennya. Lalu ia melangkah menuju kamar mandi dan diikuti Toushiro.

"Heh, kamu budeg ya? Kan aku suruh kamu duduk!" semprot Ichigo.

"Lha ini, mau duduk di kamar mandi liatin kamu mandi," gumam Toushiro laknat.

"Hah?! Apaan?"

"E-enggak, kubilang mau ke dapur dulu naruh nih kroket sama daging kornetnya, hehehe,"

"Ooh, dapur ke arah situ." Ujar ichigo seraya menunjuk arah yang berlawanan. Toushiro pun langsung bertransformasi menjadi tomat karena memerah.

"Ehehehe, kirain tadi di kamar kamu, hehehe,"

-XxX-

Akhirnya setelah Ichigo mandi dan sarapan dengan kroket nasi yang dibawa Toushiro, dimulailah pelajaran-penuh-cinta-dari-yayang-Ichigo. Dengan tanpa ampun, Ichigo menyuruh Toushiro menekan tuts-tuts piano masing-masing 100 kali sebagai pemanasan. Lalu akhirnya, setelah dua jam pemanasan, Toushiro disuruh untuk membuat lagu sendiri untuk melatih ingatan Toushiro.

"Ulangi!" komentar cowok tinggi berambut nyentrik yang sedang kalap ngurusin anak ketek rambut putih yang sedang diajarnya untuk menekan tuts piano dengan benar. "Bagian itu la mi sol fa fa mi do, bukan la mi sol mi mi do do!"

"Ba-baik," gumam anak rambut putih dengan nelangsa. 'Kirain bakalan ada saat romantis, malahan yang ada saat-saat sadis!'

Maklumlah, telinga Ichigo itu titisannya batman, jadi tajem gitu. Akhirnya, sampailah saat istirahat makan siang.

"Sudah, istirahat dulu sana, aku akan bikin makan siang," ujar Ichigo saat jam berdentang dua belas kali. Rupanya dia gak tega juga sama Toushiro yang makin pendek stress gara-gara latihan terus.

"O-oke, aku akan siapkan mejanya~" ujar Toushiro, yang dengan ide _brilian_-nya membawa beberapa lilin agar makan siangnya bersama Ichigo menjadi romantis.

"Ting tong!"

"Toushiro, tolong buka pintunya," ujar Ichigo dari dapur. Mau tidak mau pun Toushiro menunda tata-mejanya.

"Sialan, awas aja kalo gak penting," omel Toushiro. Dan ketika ia membuka pintu, Ia mendapati cahaya yang sangat terang, yang ternyata…

.

.

.

Ikkaku, dan Haru.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~HHHH! Ngapain kalian disini?!" ujar Toushiro kaget, mendapati dua orang yang sangat dihindarinya ada di depannya.

"Santai aja kali bebh, eike kan bukan setan bo," ujar Haru yang tiba-tiba termasuk dalam ordo bences.

"Lho ndek? Ngapain kamu disini?" ujar Ikkaku seraya berkilau *?*

"A-aku, cu-cuma la-latihan, ka-kalian ngapain?!" ujar Toushiro gusar.

"Kita? Kita sih mau minta makan, ya kan Ichi~?" jawab Haru, setengah teriak.

"Ha?" ujar Toushiro, sweat-drop.

"Iya, kita tinggal di sebelah apartemen Ichigo, terus kalo tiap minggu kita bawa bahan makanan, yang masakin Ichigo, terus makan bareng deh," jawab Ikkaku.

"Iya, aku belum bilang ya?" ujar Ichigo seraya keluar dari dapur. "Ayo masuk dulu,"

Lalu Ikkaku dan Haru masuk dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Meninggalkan Toushiro yang nelangsa karena makan siang yang romantis yang diharapkannya batal.

-XxX-

"Uwwah~," gerutu Ikkaku senang begitu melihat beberapa jenis makanan dalam jumlah banyak. "Ketua memang paling T.O.P deh kalo masak~"

"Tempuraaaa~" teriak Haru kesenangan melihat makanan favoritnya ada disana. "Ada juga!"

Toushiro yang masih setengah hati juga akhirnya ikutan tersenyum. "Kroket kentangnya isi daging ya?"

"Tentu saja, tapi karena aku tidak suka menyimpan daging lama-lama, makanya aku memintamu membeli daging kornet kalengan, nah sekarang ayo makan~"

Lalu mereka semua menakar nasi kedalam masing-masing mangkuk tanpa ampun.

"Menurutmu gimana Partitur-nya?" celetuk Haru

Toushiro tersedak. "Ap-Partitur apa?"

"Tentu saja Partitur instrument yang akan kau mainkan," ujar Haru lagi.

Kali ini Ichigo yang tersedak, "Ng, di-dia belum kuberi tahu te-tentang partiturnya, ehehehe,"

"Eh?" tanya Haru bingung. "Bukannya kemarin kau bilang kalian latihan bersama untuk instrument Piano tunggal saat konser nanti?"

Skakmat. Ichigo dan Toushiro sama-sama hanya terdiam sambil nyengir gaje.

"A-ah, jadi begini," ujar Toushiro pada akhirnya. "A-aku memiliki sedikit masalah dengan tangan kananku jika menekan tuts, jadi aku masih membiasakan diri..."

Haru dan Ikkaku sama-sama tak mengerti, tapi mereka hanya mengangguk-angguk karena Piano memang bukan bagian mereka, jadi mereka tak begitu mengerti. Ichigo menghela napas, dalam hati ia bertekad untuk membuat Toushirou lebih cepat _expert_.

"Hey, bagaimana jika setelah makan siang ini kita latihan untuk konser?" celetuk Haru. Toushiro langsung menatap panik Ichigo.

"Mana bisa, aku kan bukan termasuk konser, nanti aku nganggur lagi," ujar Ikkaku. Dalam hati Toushiro berterimakasih pada Ikkaku.

"Benar juga," ujar Ichigo seraya berpikir. "Bagaimana kalau kita belajar sejarah Konduktor terkenal saja?"

"Hee? Enggaklah!"

-XxX-

Akhirnya setelah makan siang, mereka hanya menonton video konser-konser yang ada di Wina, Berlin, etc, serta video lomba-lomba yang pernah dimenangkan oleh Ichigo, yang pastinya membuat Toushiro sangat nafsu.

-XxX-

_05.00 pm_

"Hhh," dengus Ichigo. Entah kenapa ia merasa bête. Entah semenjak makan siang tadi ia tiba-tiba merasa bête, tapi ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa.

Ikkaku, yang merasa Ichigo berwajah masam, berbisik kepada Haru. "Ketua kenapa ya? Kok bête gitu?"

"Eh, iya nih, biasanya kalo mukanya asem gitu dia bisa uring-uringan loh, mending kita pulang deh," jawab Haru.

"Loh, tapi kita nanti gak dapat makanan gratis,"

"Cina banget sih lu!"

"Kalian ngapain sih bedua?" celetuk Toushiro tiba-tiba.

"Waaa! Nggak, nggak ngapa-ngapain kok!" ujar Ikkaku cepat.

"Ki-kita mau pulang duluan, bye!" ujar Haru seraya menarik Ikkaku keluar, yang merengut.

Lalu tersisalah Ichigo dan Toushiro yang sama-sama cengo gara-gara dua orang yang tiba-tiba ngeloyor pergi.

"Ya-yaudah deh ketua, ane pulang juga, hehe," ujar Toushiro seraya mengemasi barang-barangnya. Lalu ketika ia akan keluar…

"Ayo kuantar, sampai ke perempatan, kita makan diluar, aku.. sedang tidak ingin memasak…"

Toushiro cengok, barusan dianggapnya sebagai kencan! Oh betapa baiknya Tuhan hari ini kepadanya.

"Kenapa? Gak suka?" komentar Ichigo melihhat wajah cengok Toushiro.

"Eh ti-tidak, ba-baik akan segera kubereskan!" ujar Toushiro yang tanpa sadar jadi mesem-mesem gaje.

-X-X-

"Mau makan dimana nih ketua?" ujar Toushiro yang bingung seraya melihat-lihat warung-warung sampai restoran yang ada di sekitar situ. "Gimana kalo itu?" ujar Toushiro menunjuk sebuah kedai makanan Jepang cepat saji.

"Halah, gak sehat tuh, mendingan kesana," ujar Ichigo seraya menunjuk sebuah restoran yang cukup bagus.

"E-eh, budget ane kagak mau kesana bos," ujar Toushiro yang prihatin akan keadaan dompetnya.

"Udahlah, disitu tiap minggu ada diskon 70% kalo bisa ngabisin 3 liter sake dalam waktu satu jam, jadi ayo kita kesana!" ajak Ichigo, seraya menyeret Toushiro yang sweat-drop.

"Irassaimase!" ujar dua cewek yang ada di depan pintu ketika Ichigo dan Toushiro memasuki restoran tersebut. Toushiro melihat sekelilingnya. Banyak sekali yang teller gara-gara tantangan 3 liter satu jam.

"Ke-ketua? Kau yakin?" tanya Toushiro ragu.

"Tenang saja, makanan disini enak kok, dan ditambah minum sake jadi tambah oke!" ujar Ichigo sumringah. Dalam hati Toushiro merapal doa-doa karena takut ketuanya ini kerasukan setan.

"Kami pesan tantangan 3 liter sake satu jam, lalu makannya ramen pedas, tempura, yakiniku, semuanya 2 porsi!" ujar Ichigo bersemangat. Toushiro Sweat-drop.

Lalu tak lama datanglah 3 liter sake beserta makanannya. Toushiro yang belum pernah minum sake pun mencoba satu gelas. Sedangkan Ichigo sudah meminum 3 gelas. Akhirmya, ketika tinggal 1 liter, Ichigo pun mulai mabuk.

"Ketua? Kau tidak apa?" tanya Toushiro, melihat keadaan ketuanya agak mulai memprihatinkan.

"Tenang saja aku baik-baik saja," ujar Ichigo.

Meskipun katanya begitu, tentu saja Toushiro mengkhawatirkan keadaan pujaan hatinya. Tapi meski begitu ia juga tidak mau menghabiskan seliter sake.

"Sini, aku mau lagi," ujar Ichigo seraya meraih botol sake.

"Tapi ketua…" ujar Toushiro seraya menjauhkan botol itu dari Ichigo.

"Heh," ujar Ichigo seraya mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Toushiro. Kontan Toushiro langsung blushing. Akhirnya dengan mudah Ichigo mengambil botol itu dari Toushiro. Lalu dengan sekejap ia mengahabiskan seliter Sake itu.

"Wah! Selamat! Anda adalah orang ke seratus hari ini yang dapat menghabiskan 3 liter sake dalam waktu 1 jam! anda akan mendapatkan dua buah tiket untuk ke onsen terkenal di sini!" ujar seorang pelayan. Toushiro kaget. Lalu akhirnya ia membayar 30% dari makanan yang dia makan dan memapah Ichigo keluar.

"Kenapa, hik, pergi, hik," ujar Ichigo yang cegukan. Toushiro hanya menatap gembira Ichigo. Karena dengan tiket ke onsen yang ada dikantongnya saat ini, ia dapat melancarkan jurus-jurus cintanya kepada Ichigo.

"Yaah meskipun aku tidak bisa makan malam romantic sama ketua malam ini, yang penting aku bisa berduaan ke onsen, khe khe khe…"

-TBC-


End file.
